Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector for achieving electrical connection by fitting two connector parts with each other.
Related Art
For example, the connector consists of a first connector part having a first terminal and a second connector part having a second terminal. During fitting of the connector, since connections axe allowed only between the first and second terminals corresponding to each other, they are configured to be finable in only a prescribed fitting direction (see JP 10-3963 A and PP 2001-6802 A). Therefore, the worker is required to perform the fitting operation by viewing both the front shapes (terminal arrangement patterns) of the first connector part and the second connector part.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 6, regarding the first connector part 50 to be fixed to a mounting portion 60 by screwing, the front orientation of the first connector part 50 is not constant. Moreover, there are cases where the periphery of the first connector part 50 may include a structure 61 for example, and thus the worker cannot visually recognize the opening orientation of the first connector part 50 from above, or may have difficulty of recognizing.